killingfloorfandomcom-20200213-history
Commando (Killing Floor 2)
For the Commando in the first Killing Floor, click here. The Commando is one of the returning perks available in Killing Floor 2. They utilize assault rifles. They were in the game from the earliest days of Early Access. Starting Loadout * AR-15 Varmint Rifle * HE Grenade x2 * KF-BAR * 9mm Pistol * HMTech Healer * Welder XP Objectives * Dealing damage with Commando Weapons * Killing Stalkers with Commando Weapons You do not have to be currently playing as a Commando to level it up. As long as you use Commando weapons it will count. XP is not awarded until an enemy dies. No matter how much you contributed, as long as you hit it once you will get the full experience value. If you hit an enemy with weapons from different perks, the XP will be divided equally among them. Perk Bonuses Always Active * Night Vision Capability * Call Out Cloaked Zeds: Allows Teammates to also see cloaked zeds Per Level * Perk Weapon Damage: +1% per Level * Cloaked Enemy Detection: 10 + 2m per Level * Health Bar Detection: 10 + 2m per Level * Zed Time Extension: 1 + 1 second per 5 Levels * Reload Speed: +2% per 5 Levels At Level 25 * Perk Weapon Damage: +25% * Cloaked Enemy Detection: 60m * Health Bar Detection: 60m * Zed Time Extension: 6 seconds * Reload Speed: +10% Perk Skills Every five levels, you are able to pick one of the available skills from that group. Level 5: Ammo Management * Tactical Reload: Increase reload speed with perk weapons. * High Capacity Mags: Increase magazine capacity of perk weapons by 50%. Level 10: Tactics * Fallback: Increase damage with 9mm Pistol and KF-BAR by 50%, and increase weapon switching speed 50%. * Impact Rounds: Increase stumble power for perk weapons by 150%. Level 15: Survival * Tenacious: Increase total Health and Armor by 25% (125% Total). * Prepared: Carry up to 20% more ammo for each perk weapon. Level 20: Weapon Specialist * Hollow Point Rounds: Increase damage of perk weapons 25% and reduce their recoil 50%. * Eat Lead: Increase magazine capacity of perk weapons 100%. Level 25: Advanced Training * ZED TIME - Tactician: During Zed Time, you reload perk weapons at full speed and switch perk weapons twice as fast. * ZED TIME - Machine Gunner: During Zed Time, you do 3% more damage with perk weapons and shoot 3x faster with all guns. Perk Weapons Standard Gear * Knife: KF-BAR * Grenade: HE Grenade Tier 1 * AR-15 Varmint Rifle Tier 2 * SA80 L85A2 Bullpup Tier 3 * Kalashnikov AK-12 Tier 4 * SCAR-H Assault Rifle * MKb.42(H) Carbine Rifle (Unlockable) * Stoner 63A LMG Cross-Perk Weapons * 9mm Pistol (and Dual 9mm Pistols) * M16 M203 Assault Rifle * FN FAL ACOG * HMTech-401 Assault Rifle * HMTech-501 Grenade Rifle Trivia * According to the character's favourite weapon lines, Donovan Neal and Lt. Bill Masterson are the Commandos of the team. Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Perks